


Feathers

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Watanuki's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person's price is another's wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the 31_days prompt  
> "Does anybody want to buy a memory?"--4 June 2008

Yuuko twirled the feather around her fingers, wine red eyes at half-mast. Some days, it was just too easy. Too many people wanted what they wanted, not what they needed, and they were willing to give up anything to get it.

She placed the feather back down in the pile. Maybe she should do something special with them? She had enough to make a hanging, and then that hanging might someday go to someone. You never knew what people would buy.

Yuuko picked up the feather pile and tucked it into her obi. She would work on it while Watanuki made dinner. She would just have to make sure he didn't touch any of the feathers—it wouldn't do for him to see the one that he had given up, after all.


End file.
